Hacking
Hacking is when a person "steals" your account number and password, then logs in as you on your character. What could happen to me? * You could lose your equipment and/or items * You could lose experience and levels if they get your character killed (accidentally or intentionally) * You could be Rooked if they get your character killed below level 5. * You could lose the trust of other players if they impersonated you and caused harm to other players * Your character could be banished for excessive player killing, or your account may be banished or deleted for breaking other Tibia rules. * You could lose days of premium access if they change the sex of your characters Methods of Hacking Tibia Accounts Keylogger / Keyboard Control System This is a program that keeps track of every key you type on your keyboard. Some of the more advanced ones even keep track of window names, the names of text boxes you are typing in, and could even take periodic screenshots. All of this information may be silently emailed to the attacker, posted to a website, or may be accompanied by a trojan horse allowing the attacker to access your computer to download the keylogger files. Often keyloggers attach the keylogger to a executable (filename.exe) file so that when the file is activated the keylogger spreads to its destination in the computer and then traces all the information desired. Trojan Horse A trojan horse is a small program that runs silently on your computer and allows a remote computer to have access to the files stored on your harddrive. The attacker may be able to read your cached email messages, cached passwords in your web browser, download keylogger files, read your computer documents, and many other things. Hacking Website This is a website that is made to look like the legitimate Tibia website. You may be enticed or tricked into accessing the website in any number of ways, but when you type in your account number and password, it is stored or emailed to the attacker, and they can then log into Tibia as you. Account Sharing Account sharing is when more than one person use the same account so that they can be on-line almost constantly and gain levels faster. This almost always results in one of the group changing the password and stealing the entire account for themselves. After the summer 2006 update, account sharing is no longer a very attractive option because of the stamina points and the recovery key system. How to avoid being hacked * Never share your accout number or password with anyone for any reason. * Do not go to websites that people have posted to the Tibia forums or messaged to you in-game. * Only enter your account number and password at "http://www.tibia.com/" * Do not download and install Macro Programs, Multi-Clients, or other third-party applications to "help" you play Tibia. Besides being against CIP rules, there is a high probability that it will contain a keylogger or trojan horse. * Do not open email attachments from other Tibia players, not even from CipSoft GmbH staff or Fansites, as email-addresses can be misused. * Do not play Tibia on public computers (library, internet cafe, etc). * Do not store your Tibia account number and password in your email account or in a conspicuous file on your computer - memorize it, or put it in a sheet of paper in a secure place in your house. * Change your Tibia password frequently. * Make regular scans on your computer for viruses, spyware, adware.. etc Related Links * Tibia Guide - Security * [http://www.tibia.com/news/?subtopic=newsarchive&id=680 Hacking - A Sad Incident That Can Be Avoided! - Tibia.com Featured Article] Category:Game Terms Category:Game Elements